Silence
by maximumride24
Summary: A story based off of the song Silence by aly and aj. Max and Fang have been fighting, will they forgive and forget or will they never be? oneshot! FAX FAX FAX FAX FAX!


I don't own Maximum Ride……

**I don't own Maximum Ride…….-sigh- or the song silence by Aly and A.J.**

**this is based off the song silence by aly nad aj. i wrote this like i would a song fic, but i didnt put the lyircs in. hahaha hope you like it. i would suggest listening to the song, its really pretty!**

**Third person**

"Well, what do you want from me Fang?!" Max shouted at Fang, tears falling from her eyes.

"An answer," Fang shouted back. His throat was burning as he tried to swallow the large lump. Tears were threatening to fall from his eyes. Why couldn't she just give him an answer, a simple yes or no? That's all he really wanted.

"I can't give you that," Max cried, pushing Fang away as she ran to her bedroom. Max couldn't take it anymore! All Fang ever did anymore was ask her the same question over and over and over again and the truth was, she didn't have an answer for him.

Fang was left in the hallway shocked, angry, confused, and hurt. This was so hard. Nothing seemed to work anymore. Every time he asked Max that question, things turned out like this, her hurt, him frustrated, and them shouting hurtful things at each other.

Everything they had seemed to be falling apart. Their friendship was slipping away. Fang could feel Max slipping through his fingers, and there was nothing he could do to save what relationship they had. He could only try and persevere what he had left.

Max sat on her bed, crying. She felt so weak and stupid for crying. She hardly ever cried, at least no one was around to see her fall to pieces. It was getting to the point were it was pointless to talk to Fang; it always ended in a fight.

What would happen to their friendship if this continued? Maybe Fang would leave her, leave her alone in the world for a couple of years. Even though Max wouldn't be all alone, she would still have Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, and Total. Max would still feel like she was left in the dark by herself with no way out.

Fang was her right hand man and she intended it to stay that way. But if all the fighting and questioning continued, things were bound to fall apart. Max never wanted that to happen, but she was beginning to feel like Fang was drift away from her. She could feel the bonds of their friendship breaking, and now they were only hanging on be thin threads.

Fang started throwing pillows and kicking the wall. He hated this, all of this! All Fang wanted was a Max to him an answer, not the usual "I can't do that Fang," before storming off. The way things seemed to be going at this point; Fang bet Max wouldn't even speak to him for a year. To him it would feel like she was gone from his life if she didn't talk to him.

She was the only person that kept him sane. If she ignored him, he would surly go completely insane.

Fang sat down in his computer chair, when all of his anger was out. All the memories of him and Max being friends, best friends, came racing through his mind. He was remembering when he could tell her anything, ask her anything, and in the end didn't end up in a fight.

Fang was remembering those late nights in the dark cave, when Max was on watch and he was trying to convince her to sleep and he would take watch. She would always deny the fact that she needed sleep, when she desperately needed it and everyone could tell. But she was headstrong and Max would do whatever she needed to protect the flock.

Even after Max saying that she didn't need sleep, she would yawn and still try to stay up. Fang would sit there and talk about their problems until she would fall asleep on his shoulder.

A small smile spread across Fang's lips. How he wished that he could go back to those days, those days of complete happiness, those nights when she fall asleep on his shoulder.

Max's teas had dried up and she was sitting at the bottom of her bed, reminiscing the joyful memories of her and Fang. When things were cool between them, when she could tell anything to him, those were the best

Fang always tried his best to console her when she was upset. He had a talent for coming up with solutions to her problems. He always seemed to calm her down, even when it was impossible. Fang was just mysterious like that. Tears threatened to fall from Max's eyes as the memories flashed before her. Then Max realized if things continued this way, her and Fang may never be friends again.

Max could feel the burning sensation in her eyes as more tears wanted to spill over, and they did. The tears slipped down her cheeks. All Max wanted was to be friends with Fang again. That may never happen, so all Max could hope for is that over time her tears would disappear.

Fang paced around his room in frustration. Finally, he laid down on his bed, in defeat. Fighting, back the tears, Fang thought of how he and Max had been so close, the best of friends. He was using all his power to keep the tears from coming, but he could no longer keep them from falling. This had been the first time in years that Fang had cried.

He was crying, crying for how much he hurt Max, crying for their lost friendship, and crying for how much he loved her. He hoped that over time his tears would disappear, even though he knew that they would never fully dry up.

Fang wished that Max would stop for a minute and listen to him, whole heartily before she made any comment. He just wished she would listen to him like she did three months ago, before all this fight and arguing started. He really cared if she listened to him. He wanted to know that she was there for him. He wished that she would give him a minute to hear what he had to say.

The days of Max listening to Fang seemed like distant memories to him. They were close, but out of reach. He wanted to go back in time and just stay there.

Max lain in a ball on her bed. She wished Fang would listen to her explanation as to why she didn't have an answer to his question. She wanted Fang to understand the reason, but he never gave her a minute to explain herself. Max really cared if Fang listened to her. It would make her feel like they were the best of friends, again, just like a few months ago.

That's when everything was going easy, but this was Max's life and nothing ever went easy. But those old days were long gone, like a faded memory, blurry unclear.

Max knew she still needed Fang. She needed him by her side. She needed him as her best friend. She needed him as her right hand man. She needed him as someone she could count on, someone who would catch when she falls. She still did, even though all they were capable of was fight and bicker every time they spoke to one another.

Max still needed Fang. She needed him more than he would ever know, more than he ever could know. Max was beginning to feel like she might be willing to show Fang that she still needed him. All she could hope for is that he still needed her.

Fang got up again and paced around his room. He couldn't sit still. He needed Max. He needed her as best friend. He needed her as a leader. He needed her as someone he could count on.

Fang needed Max more than she would ever know, more than she could ever understand. He still needed her and he was more than willing to show Max that he needed her.

Fang was going to show Max how much she meant to him, all he needed was one minute. That's all that it would take for him to show her that she was the world to him. Then maybe she would answer his question.

As Fang walked out of his room, so did Max. They stood ten feet in front of each other. They said nothing, trying, not to look into the others eye's, afraid of what they might see. Max was looked left, Fang looked right. They, both just stood there, scared to say a word because if they did, then the arguing would begin.

Max looked up for a moment, long enough see how handsome Fang looked. His jet black hair fell in font of his eyes. His black t-shirt was just tight enough so that Max could see every muscle on Fangs stomach. His black jeans made him seem taller, even though he was already tall enough. A small smile crept across Max's lips. For the first time in a long time Max felt a tinge of that old feeling she got when she looked at Fang.

Max still avoided Fang's eyes, knowing, that they would beginning her to answer his question. She just wasn't ready to give him an answer. She still wasn't a hundred percent sure of how she felt. Max looked right down the hall, making sure she wouldn't look into Fangs' eyes.

Fang snuck a glance at Max. He did have to admit Max looked simply gorgeous in her navy blue jeans and long sleeved red v-neck shirt. Her light brown waves snaked down her back. Her pale pink lips so soft and gentle, he just wanted to kiss them, passionately. He could see the faint red streaks that stained Max's cheeks from the tears. Fang it broke his heart that he made her cry.

Fang tried to avoid Max's eyes, knowing that they would give him the same answer he always got. Fang had to forcefully tare his gaze away from Max. She was just so lovely and indescribable.

Max knew she had to let this go, she had to let go of her fear, if she wanted the fighting to ever stop. Maybe if she let go of her fear she would find the answer to Fang's question. Her feelings could begin to show, but only if she let go.

Max took another look at Fang, butterflies swarmed around in her stomach, as she stared. Fang's hands were stuffed into his pockets. His head was looking to the left. Suddenly, Fang looked up and Max quickly, turned away. She could feel the blush upon her cheeks and she didn't want him to se her blush.

Fang knew he had to let this go, he had to give Max time to answer. He had to stop pestering her to answer his question. If he gave her time, her feelings would show and his question would be answered.

He looked back up at Max, only to see her look away. Fang was hurt for a second, but it disappeared as quickly as it came. The silence between them was there, but it wasn't awkward. This was the first time in a long time that Max and Fang had not fought. It was really nice.

Fang had been told that he needed to hold onto the friendship he and Max used to have. If Fang lost Max's friendship forever, the flock my split up, that was the last thing that Fang wanted to happened. He would do everything to make sure he stayed friends with Max.

Max needed to be told that she need to hold on to Fang. She needed to hold onto his friendship. She didn't want to loose Fang. Max never wanted loose Fang.

Max noticed Fang was till staring at her. She looked up at Fang still avoiding his eyes. She was sorry. She wanted do anything to make it up to him. Max could tell that Fang accepted her apology. She was ready to forget all the hateful and cruel things she had shouted at each other. She was ready forget all the fights they had. She was ready to forgive Fang.

Max was ready to accept that this could not go on any longer. It was just too painful.

Fang was still staring at Max; admiring her in all her beauty. Slowly, she looked up at him. She avoided his eyes, as he avoided her eyes. He was saying sorry in a way, but he did not say a word. Fang was sorry for everything. He was sorry for asking her that question non-stop. He was sorry for demanding an answer from her. He was sorry for yelling at her. He was sorry for the hateful things he said to her.

Fang would do anything to take every thing back. He was ready to forgive and forget. He could tell by the way Max took a step closer to him, that she accepted his apology. He took a step closer to her, showing that he accepted her apology, too.

Max and Fang stood five feet from each other. Max still needed Fang. More than he could ever understand. Max hardly understood how much she needed him.

She was willing to show that she needed him now. Max took a few more steps closer to Fang the distance between them was closing in. they stood four feet from each other.

Fangs still desperately needed Max. He always had. He needed Max more than the need to breath. He needed her more than the need to live. She was his life, she was his breath. He was more than willing to show that to Max.

Fang took two steps towards Max. They now were only three feet away from each other. Max understood that Fang needed her. Fang understood that Max needed him. They understood, that needed each other in order to live, they were each other's lives. Max and Fang still avoided each other's eyes. Max was staring at her feet and Fang was staring at his hands.

Fang needed a minute, just a minute to show Max how he felt. Cautiously, he took her hand and intertwined their fingers. Max glanced up at him. Shock spread across her gorgeous features. Fang felt like he might have gotten through to her. She didn't pull her hand away. That was a good thing.

Max needed a minute to explain to Fang. He took her hand and intertwined his fingers with hers. She was shocked, but she accepted. Max was finally ready to give Fang her answer. She was going to say yes. She looked up and stared into his eyes intently. She didn't say a single word, and she didn't think she needed too, either.

Fang held Max's hand. She looked up at him, with he deep brown eyes. They were shining, happily. He could see a hint of tears wanting to fall, but Max was doing all she could not let him see. They held the answer to his question. Max's eyes were screaming yes, yes she loved him, she loved more than anyone. Before Fang could brace himself, Max jumped into his arms, kissing him. She kissed with passion. The joy ran down his spine, the fear spread through his body, and the happiness filled his heart. Fang kissed back.

After they broke apart, Max settled into Fang's chest, not wanting to let go of him ever again. His chest was warm, and his heart beat was calming, _thud, thud, ,thud._ Max felt like her heart was going to burst out of her chest, but she didn't care, she loved Fang, and she knew he loved her just as much. Fang was her rock. Max didn't know that she could stand on her own. She just stayed in his arms. It was nice. Things were actually going wonderfully perfect. Nothing in this world could ruin this moment. If the world ended, Max wouldn't even notice.

Fang wrapped his arms around Max's waist. He was happy to finally be able to hold her. He had never been happier in his life. He had Max as a best friend, a leader, and a girlfriend.

Max and Fang stood there in each others arms, as if they were holding on for dear life. Everything they had been through for the past couple of months seemed so incredibly stupid and idiotic. They were just too hard headed to realize what was in front of them, but all that was part of the past, now. The main thing was that they were together.

"I love you forever," Fang whispered into Max's ear. She shuttered a little as Fang's icy warm breath hit her ear.

"Sh…..silence is everything," Max whispered back. She was right silence was everything.

"But I love you too," Max said just under her breath.

**Okay, so what do you guys think? Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading! Please review! **


End file.
